only for him
by bloodluva666
Summary: Snape goes to the Dursleys to get Harry, who will be moving in with him. Then finds that they had beat him for telling about their relationship.


**only for him**

SUMMARY: Snape goes to the Dursleys to get Harry, who will be moving in with him. And then finds that they had beat him for telling them the truth about their relationship.

It was 11 o'clock at night. The beginning of summer and there he stood at thier doorstep, continuously reminding himself that this was for Harry. He knew, if it had been anyone else, he would say no in a heartbeat. But, no. He had to fall in love with the boy who was about to start his fifth year at Hogwarts. Another sigh escaped his lips as he stepped up that last step, raised his hand and knocked on the door.

The door opened and there stood a very small round man, who looked outraged at the fact that Severus Snape stood on his doorstep so late at night, even if noone could see them.

"What do you want? Your one of them aren't you? Those who wave around sticks and think your better?" Vernan Dursley was whispering despite the late hour, he still had very nosy neighbors.

"I'm here for Harry, surly he has told you I am on my way to collect him tonight." Snape said as smoothly as he could despite the fact that he wanted to turn around and disapparate at that instant.

"The boy is not allowed to leave this house. Yes, he has told us indeed, that you are comming to collect him and also he explained the reason as to why you plan on bringing him with you. You are a very sick man, you are. I do not know the laws in your world, but in this world we call you a pedophile." Now Vernan moved to close the door but Snape put his foot out at the last moment and caught the door before it closed in his face.

Now Snape was getting mad, so he had to take a few calming breaths before he spoke again, "I can quit easily get the boy without your knowledge, but I wanted to do this the right way and have your permission."

"Well, you don't have my permission. And I want you off my doorstep RIGHT NOW!!" Snape sighed now, obviously he had to do this the hard way. He pushed the door opened and started to make his way up the stairs, ignoring the short man's objections.

Upon reaching Harry's door, Snape reached up knocked. When he got no answer, he opened the door after using a spell to unlock it, to see a very beaten Harry sitting on his bed nursing what looked like a broken arm. He closed the door, put up a sheilding and silencing charm, and approached the young man on the bed. He reached out and took hid arm that was broken, used a spell and the arm was fixed. Harry looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks, Sev. What are you still doing here? They don't want us together, Sirius had almost the same reaction but he was through a letter, he actually sent me a howler." Harry now had tears welling up in his eyes.

Snape reached over and wiped the tears away saying that it was alright. He was silently appalled by the fact the Sirius Black would send Harry a howler just because he hated Severus. "Pack your trunk. Unless you want this to end." Snape ended that in a small voice, unsure of how Harry may feel now, he did have a public since he was the boy-who-lived. But, that thought was washed down the drain when Harry whipped his head around, eyes wide and horrified obviously at the idea, and pulled Severus in for a long passionate kiss that could have blown up the world, unbeknownst to them. After finally pulling away, Harry got up and started to pack everything into his trunk.

Once Harry was finished, Snape put a charm on the Trunk to make it lighter. They then walked out the door, down the stairs and right into a rather furious looking Uncle Vernan. Snape looked down at Harry, "wait for me outside. I want to say goodbye to them." Once Harry was outside and hopefully out of earshot, he put on his best leer and said in his most dangerous voice, " Those bruises on him better not be anymore serious than that arm was because, if they are I will come back here and kill you a thousand times over! If it wasn't for the fact that you are the only family that boy has, I would kill you tonight!" He smirked through his lear at the petrified look on the Dursley's face as Snape did an about face, and walked, looking like he glided out of the house with his robes billowing out behind them.

All the way to his house he kept mentally kicking himself for leaving him alive. A slight pressure on his hand made him look into the startling green eyes he had come to love, and he smiled, knowing that it was all for him that they lived. Only for him.


End file.
